Yugi and the Chocolate Factory
by KeybladeMasterRikuGirl
Summary: What happens when Yugi gets a mysterious golden ticket? Read to find out!
1. ordinary day

It was a day like any other day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and it was the perfect day. Yugi's alarm clock sounded. Yugi awoke, and yet he was still half-asleep. He rolled over and fell out of his bed with a thump. "Ow!" now Yugi was awake. He pressed the button to shut the alarm off. Silence for a while…but then it started again. Yugi pressed the button again. The alarm wouldn't shut off. He pressed it again and again and again. "Darn you alarm!" Yugi chucked it out of the window. The alarm beeped its last beep as it crashed onto the sidewalk below.

"Yugi, did you throw the alarm clock out the window again?" Yami's voice sounded from the kitchen. "That's the 7th one I've bought you this month!" Yugi sighed and replied, "I'm sorry" as he walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Yugi reached for the 'Sugar O's' cereal, but Yami grabbed his hand. "Tsk tsk," Yami scolded. "Yugi, you know you promised me you wouldn't have any sugar today. Remember what happened yesterday?" Yugi laughed as he remembered. Yugi had eaten a whole bunch of sugar and was bouncing off the walls, literally. Yami had to hit him with a frying pan to make him stop.

"Okay, I won't have sugar," Yugi said. Yami let go of Yugi's hand and Yugi put back the cereal box. "What am I supposed to eat then?" Yugi said to Yami. Yami turned around and smirked. "You're going to eat…healthy food!" "Noooo!" Yugi screamed.

Well that's all for now. I have to go. My turn is up on the computer! (stupid siblings…)


	2. the ticket

Brittany: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like the story! Anyway, I haven't been able to update because I've been busy with homework and stuff.

Ryou: Just let them read the story!

Brittany: Fine here it goes!

Yugi put the cereal back and ate Healthy-O's with Yami at the table. Yami smiled. "See? Nutritious food isn't so bad, is it?" Yugi gave a fake smile. "It's good," he said through gritted teeth. When Yami wasn't looking, he spit the food under the table.

Finally, breakfast was over and Yugi had freedom. Just as Yugi was about to open the door to run over and visit his friend Joey's house, Yami interrupted. "Yugi?" he said. Yugi turned around nervously. "What?" Yami smiled again. "Well, since you've been so good as to keep away from sugar this morning…I've decided to give you this." Yami held out a small candy bar. "Here." Yugi's eyes widened as he smelled the sweet sugar and chocolate.

Yugi grabbed the candy and ripped the paper off. A small golden ticket fell to the ground. "Huh? What's this?" Yami said. "Yugi, look at this!" Yugi wasn't paying attention. He crammed the whole chocolate bar into his mouth and smiled gleefully.

Yugi swallowed it in one bite. "Okay, what is it?" He said. Yami showed him the small golden piece of paper. "Oh my gosh! I got a golden ticket!"

Yami looked confused. "What's a golden ticket?" Yugi looked at Yami. "You've never seen the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Yami shook his head.

Yugi grabbed the ticket. "This is better than the chocolate!" Yugi stared at it with big shiny eyes. Yami noticed Yugi wasn't blinking. "Yugi? You okay? Yugi? Yugi? Hello…Yugi!" He waved his hand over Yugi's face but Yugi kept staring.

"Oh well…" Yami said. He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Yugi in the middle of the room still staring at the Golden Ticket and what will happen because of it. Meanwhile, Yami Bakura was staring at the Golden Ticket through Yugi's window. "I must have that Ticket," Bakura said. He smirked evilly as he retreated to his home devising a plan to get the ticket from Yugi before Yugi went to the factory…


	3. chocolate factory?

Brittany: Hey this is chapter 3! I didn't get as many reviews as last time, but I hope you like it!

The following day, Yami and Yugi head to the address written on the card. As Yami led the way, Yugi had fantasies of thousands of chocolate bars piled high to the ceiling. Water fountains squirted liquid chocolate instead of water. Yugi sighed as he imagined himself rolling around on a chocolate bed and eating all the chocolate in sight.

Yugi snapped back to reality as Yami said, "we're here!" But as Yugi looked up, he noticed they were in a dark alleyway. "Yami, this isn't the chocolate factory…" Yami's puzzle suddenly glowed. "I sense danger," Yami spoke, "keep alert, Yugi. Yugi? Yugi!" Yami turned around and Yugi wasn't there. "Yugi where are you! This is no time for hide and go seek, we played that yesterday!"

But no answer came. There was nothing but dead silence and Yami breathing heavily. "What's going on?" he said as he heard a faint laughter in the distance. "Who's there?" Yami turned and saw a dark shadowed figure in the corner of the alley. The figure laughed again. Then the person stepped out of the shadows.

"Bakura!" Yami said. "What have you done with Yugi?" Yami Bakura smirked. "You really care about some pathetic shrimp? You can have it back once I claim what should be mine…" Bakura glanced down at the Golden Ticket Yami was holding. Yami gripped the ticket tightly. "You'll never get this ticket!"

Bakura smirked again. "Fine, then," he said. Bakura snapped his fingers and 2 biker punks showed up, holding up a barely conscious Yugi. The bikers threw Yugi onto the ground, he shrieked in pain as the gravel dug into his wounds that were all over his body.

Yami gasped. "Yugi! Are you alright!" But Yugi hardly moved. Yami listened in horror as Yugi's breaths got shorter and shorter, and more difficult. The bikers kicked Yugi in the stomach. Yugi gasped and Yami felt a tear collecting in his mouth. The bikers hit Yugi one more time before…

"Alright, you win! You can have the ticket!" Yami threw the ticket at Bakura and Bakura snatched it. He and the bikers ran out of sight, and Yami ran to Yugi. "Yugi answer me! Are you alright?" Yugi looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'll be fine," Yugi said before he faded into unconsiousness. "Come on," yami said. "Let's get you home."

Brittany: So how was it? Please review! The review thing isn't actually working so just email me or whatever.


	4. the real factory

Brittany: Okay, time for chap. 4! Now, I haven't been getting any reviews lately so, maybe you don't like it? Well trust me, it will get better in this chapter. I just had to add Bakura in there to spice things up.

Email me what you think at because I have no idea how to make the review thing work on my server.

Bakura: Yah.

Ryou: rolls eyes

Bakura: growls at Ryou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any part of Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, the Egypt series would have started by now. (I don't even have any plushies! cries)

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi said, sitting up on the couch after waking up after they got home.

"…We got to the factory, but we didn't see anything. Then Bakura came and-" Yami started, but Yugi suddenly jumped up. "He stole my ticket!" Yugi cried. Yami held Yugi down. "Relax," Yami said. "I have the ticket right here."

Yami held up the golden ticket that sparkled in the light. Yugi's eyes widened with glee. "My ticket!" he squealed. Yugi grabbed the ticket and hugged it like it was a little teddy bear. "Wait," Yugi said, realizing something. "If we have the ticket…what does Bakura have?" Yami smiled. "I gave him a fake one."

Yugi hugged Yami with glee and it seemed Yugi was doing much better. He was back to his old hyper self. "Come on, let's go to the factory!" And with that, they were off again. They returned to the same address, the dark cold alleyway that looked really creepy.

"It's the same as last tiiiiiiiiiime-" Yugi said, but a trap door had opened underneath his feet and he was falling farther down a dark hole. "Yugi!" Yami said, jumping in after him. They fell for about 30 seconds, and hit the ground.

"Glad you could join us, Yugi," said a mysterious guy, his face hidden in the shadows, as Yugi fell in from the ceiling. "And Yami as well," he added, as Yami fell from the ceiling landing on top of Yugi.

"Who are you? Where are we?" said Yugi as he got up from under Yami. "Why," the man said, "You are in my chocolate factory." The lights suddenly turned on and a world of amazing color surrounded them. The man suddenly appeared in light, and Yugi and Yami were able to identify the man.

"Pegasus!" they said in unison. Pegasus laughed. "Indeed, it's me, Yugi-boy! Don't you just love my factory? Chocolate has always been my favorite…besides cartoons that is…" Pegasus gave an odd chuckle and Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

Pegasus led them down a spiral hallway. The paintings on the wall were twisted and upside down. Pegasus opened a door on the far side of the hallway, and there, sitting across from them at a table, sat 4 other kids. Yugi recognized them immediately.

The kids were Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Rebbecca Hawkins, and Mokuba Kaiba. Along with them were 4 adults, probably their parents. Rex's dad, Weevil's mom, Rebbecca's grandpa, and Mokuba's brother, Seto Kaiba. "Oh no, not you," Seto said as he spotted Yugi. Yugi sat down and Yami sat down beside him. Then Pegasus proceeded to the front of the table.

"Thank you all for coming. Now that we all are here, it is time to begin the tour! Follow me, everyone!" Everyone got up from the table and followed Pegasus to a door. Before he opened it, he said, "welcome to the world of…me! Maximillion Pegasus!" He opened the door and candy and chocolate everything laid before them. Yugi squealed with joy and, with the others, ran out and began eating trees and flowers and chocolate pavement. Rex was chewing on a giant chocolate statue of Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. Yugi didn't know where to start. He finally found a flower and was about to eat it, when a scream came. Everyone turned to look, and apparently Weevil had fallen into the chocolate river. (yah yah, you know what happens)

Weevil's mom was hysterical. Pegasus calmly explained to her where he would end up and she shrieked and ran out of the room. The other kids laughed and thought it was very funny. "Oh well," Pegasus said. They all got on a boat and floated down the river. "And on your left you'll see my collection of giant chocolate toon monsters!" Pegasus said, acting like a tour guide as the boat floated on. "Oh, it looks like Rex had a piece of my Blue-Eyes' tail!" Rex looked sheepish. Pegasus then looked up. "And if you look above you, you will see a giant 5-headed monster about to eat you!" Everyone gasped and looked up. "Just kidding!" Pegasus said, chuckling. The others sighed with relief and they continued on.

Brittany: Well that's about all I can think of. Please do not kill me because I have only seen the movie once and it was a long time ago. Email me if you have any ideas about what to put in the story to make it better instead of another boring original chocolate factory movie.

Ryou: Don't forget the umpa-loompas!

Brittany: I'll put them in the next chapter…I need some ideas, people! Please feel free to talk to me.

Ryou: Until we meet again! Cheerio!


	5. could it be the end?

Brittany: I finally figured out how the reviews work so now you can review normally if you haven't before! Anyway I got a lot of good reviews saying they liked the Pegasus part and they are looking forward to the umpa-lumpas. Yay! People like my story!

Ryou: Hope you like it!

Brittany: Well of course they will, after all, I'm the author.

Bakura: You're so selfish.

Brittany: I know!

Ryou: Brittany would like to give special thanks to her friend Isis for giving her the idea for Pegasus and the umpa-lumpas, and also thanks to everyone that reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any people mentioned in this story, although my sister Beth looks like an umpa lumpa. (hee hee)

It had been about 5 minutes on the boat. Yami was thinking the factory was pretty crazy. Yugi was still dreaming about the chocolate. Finally the ride was over, after Rebecca almost fell off and Rex talking to Mokuba the entire time about his collection of dinosaur dolls.

"They're action figures!" Rex was arguing with Mokuba. "They're dolls." Mokuba said.

"Now now children, stop arguing, we have plenty of time to do that after the tour." Pegasus said, taking away the dinosaur doll ( "It's an action figure!" Rex said) and putting it in his pocket. "Now the next stop is the real part of the factory!"

Pegasus led them to another door and they opened it. There were machines pouring thousands of gallons of chocolate into other machines, and several chocolate candies were being produced on the other side. "Now let me show you what's over here…" Pegasus said. There was a machine, and when you put an item into it, it came out as chocolate on the other side.

"Let's have an example," Pegasus said, taking out Rex's dinosaur doll ( "It's an action figure!" ) and placing it inside the machine. "No, my dinosaur action figure!" rex said, but it was too late. The dinosaur doll- I mean- "action figure" had been completely destroyed and turned into chocolate bars. Rex screamed like a girl and began to cry. Rex's father was trying to comfort him, but Rex wouldn't stop crying. Pegasus just laughed. "Don't worry," he said. "It's only a dinosaur doll, I'm sure your father can get you a new one!" Rex looked up at Pegasus with watery eyes. "It's…it's an action figure!" Rex shouted, before running away in sobs and opening a red door.

"No, don't open that door!" Pegasus said, but it was too late. Rex and his father were sucked in, and the door closed on them. Everyone could hear their screams as a robot toon monster ripped them to shreds. No one really seemed to care, though. I mean, does anyone really care what happens to a dinosaur freak?

Now the only kids left were Mokuba, Rebecca, and Yugi. "Excuse me, Mr. Pegasus," Rebecca said in her sweet-toned voice. "How is that physically possible that any inatimate object can just be turned into composite chocolate substitute by means of compound machinery? It surely isn't magic," she said, and Seto Kaiba gave a small "I don't believe in magic" grunt. Everyone ignored him.

Pegasus stared at Rebecca. "What are you, some sort of genius?" he said. Rebecca fixed her glasses and stared up at him. "For your information, I'm a 4.0 GPA college student! I AM a genius! I can even spell supercalifragilisticexialidocious!" Rebecca yelled. Pegasus crossed his arms. "Oh really? Spell it." He said. Rebecca smiled. "s-u-p-e-r-" "wrong!" Pegasus said. "I said, spell 'it'…I-T!" Rebecca and her grandfather gasped. No one had been able to outwit Rebecca Hawkins, no one!

"Here, you want to know how the machine works? I'll show you," Seto said. He really quite hated Rebecca, and now was the time to take some action. Seto picked her up and put her in the machine. (Just use your imagination) Rebecca screamed as the machine turned on, and her scream faded as chocolate came out of the other side of the machine. "Rebecca!" Mr. Hawkins said. "My brilliant granddaughter is dead!" He looked quite upset and sat. A tear came down and he grabbed the chocolate remains of his granddaughter and ran away. This time he escaped through a blue door, and fell down a dark tunnel never to be seen again.

Pegasus shrugged. "Oh well, now on to the next room!" The gang followed him into a room opened by a green door. This was the "umpa-lumpa" room, where umpa-lumpas worked together and inspected golden goose eggs. "What is this?" Seto said as he looked around at the umpa-lumpas. They looked oddly like Mokuba but really short and stubby. And they had squeaky voices. As soon as they saw Seto Kaiba, they screamed. "Now now, my umpa-lumpas, what are you so afraid of?" Pegasus said. They all pointed at Seto Kaiba. Seto laughed. "They should be scared. I can squash them all with one foot!" He lifted up his foot at one umpa-lumpa, who bared his teeth and Seto backed away, a little frightened.

"And now the fun will begin!" Pegasus said, and they all gasped as the umpa-lumpas mutated into giant evil toon monsters, twice as big as Seto. Everyone screamed and tried to run, except for Mokuba. He was too transfixed at the golden eggs. They were so shiny and golden! "Seto can I have one?" he asked his big brother. "Absolutely not, Mokuba!" he yelled as one of the monsters almost crushed him. "Please!" Mokuba pleaded. "Mokuba, now is not the time!" Seto argued, but Mokuba gave him a pleading look, and Seto gave in. "Fine," he said, "buy one." And he took out $1,000,000 from his pocket. (He's a billionaire! To him, a million dollars is pocket change!)

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus apologized, "but these eggs are not for sale." He snapped his fingers and the umpa-lumpas turned back into little midgets. "I'm buying one and that's that!" Mokuba said, acting like his brother and shoving the money into Pegasus' face. "I said no," Pegasus said, and threw the money onto the ground. Seto became really furious now. "No one says no to my brother but me!" he raged, and swung his arm to hit Pegasus. Pegasus ducked and Seto flew across the room, landing on the egg scale (you know what happens if you've seen the movie). And of course, Seto was rejected and the tunnel opened up. Seto fell and fell and fell. His screams slowly faded. "Seto!" Mokuba said, jumping in after him. They both fell and (I'm sorry!) they fell to their doom.

"Congradulations, Yugi-boy, you won!" Pegasus said. "Huh?" Yami and Yugi said in unison. "Don't you see? This was all a test! Now you inherit my company and you can have all the chocolate in the world!" Yugi's eyes widened and Yami muttered "oh no" as Yugi became teary-eyed, and now the money was his and he could have as much chocolate in the world!

Brittany: Read and review!


	6. this is the end

And now, it was 10 years later. Yugi had eventually grown out of his "sugar highness" whenever he had sugar. Yami and Yugi lived the life of luxury in their mansion bigger than the Kaibas' mansion. Using his Millennium Puzzle, Yugi revived everyone that lost their lives at the factory, and now they stay away from the factory and all things chocolate.

Yugi was able to give Joey the money he needed for Serenity's second operation (apparently, her eyes had failed her again), and Duke got a nose ring. Tea Gardner was able to afford to go to New York and dance on Broadway. She became a famous dancer and loved her job. Joey Wheeler was no longer picked on, and he became a national dog breeder and became very rich. He met a girl named Alexis and they had 2 kids, twins in fact, named Joey and Josey. Mokuba married a girl named Beth and they haven't had any kids yet. Ryou Bakura moved back to his home in England, and there he met a girl named Brittany and they got married at the age of 19 and they had 3 kids named Ryan, Shelby, and Danny. (hee hee)

So it was a happy ending for all! The end!

Brittany: (crying) that was a happy ending!

Bakura: maybe for you. You got to marry my hikari (light half, Ryou)!

Ryou: Yay!

Brittany: it's only a story, after all. We won't really get married…yet.

Ryou: hee hee

Brittany: Read and Review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm going to write another story so I need you guys to give me some ideas! Thank you!

Ryou: Goodbye!

Brittany: Bakura, say something!

Bakura: (sighs)….go screw yourself.

Ryou: Hey that's not very nice!

Bakura: I'M not very nice.

Brittany: true, true…

(author's note. I know my name is "bakura's soulmate". I don't mean Yami Bakura, I mean Ryou Bakura, so that's cleared up now…)


End file.
